A digital camera, being small in volume and capable of storing a great number of optical images, is greatly preferred to and is appreciated by the user, and thus becomes a popular demand in the market trench. No film roll is needed to take picture or views or persons, and therefore there is no problem of rinsing and developing the negative film.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional function switch 10 is mounted on a digital camera 12 for selecting a predetermined function mode since the digital camera 12 has a plurality of function modes, such as selecting view mode, continuous shooting mode, night view mode and etc., which are generally controlled and selected by the function switch 10. The function switch 10 is mounted on the camera 12 in such a manner that the function switch 10 generates a clicking sound upon arriving a selected function mode.
The conventional function switch 10 is complicated in structure, and includes a plurality of components so that the manufacturing cost thereof is relatively high. The function switch 10 frequently runs into a jam due to its complicated structure, and hinders smooth operation of the digital camera.